Applicators for applying liquids such as medicaments or cleansing agents are known in the art. Conventional applicators typically provide a generally cylindrical body construction and include a glass ampoule retained within the body, the ampoule containing a liquid comprising the medicament or cleansing agent; a sponge or tip secured to the body, at least one surface of which is in fluid communication with the ampoule; and a means for fracturing the ampoule such that when the ampoule is fractured, the liquid stored therein is dispensed to the sponge for application.
When a non-colored or clear liquid is applied using these applicators, it is difficult for the user to see where the liquid has been applied. Thus, in many situations, it is necessary to utilize colored liquid so that the user knows where the liquid has been applied. For example, antiseptics or medicaments used as a pre-operative liquid are applied to the body just prior to surgery. It is beneficial that the user be able to see where the pre-operative liquid has been applied. If the pre-operative liquid is colored, it is easier for the user to discern where the liquid has been applied to the body.
A surgical site preparation composition including a fugitive solvent, an antimicrobial agent soluble in said solvent, a film-forming material soluble in said solvent, and a dye has been reported. The composition provides a color indication of the skin surface covered by the composition.
In addition, several problems associated with compounding and storing a mixture comprising a liquid medicament or cleansing solution with a color, such as a tint or a dye, have been recognized. Consequently, an applicator configured to contact a non-colored or clear liquid with a porous element containing a colorant as the liquid is transferred from an ampoule to a body has been described.
In spite of these advancements, there remains a need for improved medicament compositions and methods of applying them to a well-defined portion of a body.